Jim's New Family
by jysellahorn22
Summary: This is part one of a two piece story, that I wrote. It is how Jim gets over the loss of his son and Carol, and how he found someone new to help him do that.


James T. Kirk and Anna O'Shay were in the hologram room, where Kirk had programed a lake and mountain in the background. Anna who was 5 feet tall with long brown hair and hazel eyes entered and saw Jim trying to put a blanket down on the ground. She went over to help him. That is when Kirk cupped his hands around her face and pulled it gently toward his.

"Jim, how long have we been meeting like this here in the hologram room.

Jim, who was lying on a blanket that he had brought along with a picnic basket, answered Anna's question. Well you started to work on the _Enterprise in Sick bay two years ago as a nurse_. It was right after your husband and twin daughters died due to a Romulan attack at the last starbase that you worked on. It took me six months to be able to ask you out, so we have been seeing each other like this for a year and a half."

"Well I want more, Captain." Then she snuggled up against him. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life," Anna said as she turned her head to face him.

"I don't know if I can give you that," Jim told Anna in a soft voice. "I don't want to put you in danger." I lost one son and his mother once. I don't want to have another family die because of me," Jim told her.

Anna then got up and started and started to walk on the beach.

Jim watched her for a minute while he got out the sandwiches. After he had the picnic set up he got up and joined her on the beach then slipped his arms around her waist. Anna turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and then she pulled his mouth to hers for a long slow kiss.

After that she pulled away a little and looked in his eyes and said, "Look at it this way, you will have four days to decide where we are going in this relationship. You can think about this while you are away on the scientific mission that you and the crew are going on. While I am on the conference that Dr. McCoy is having me go on. At starbase17."

"Right, I forgot about that," Jim told her as he still held her in his arms. "Well then, why don't we enjoy these sandwiches." Then he walked Anna down to the blanket and they both sat down on the blanket and ate their sandwiches.

The next morning Miss Anna was at the shuttle waiting for the Lt. to take her down to Starbase 17. Then Miss Anna turned and saw Dr. McCoy.

"Miss Anna, these are for you from the captain." Dr. McCoy said.

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy" Miss Anna said.

Dr. McCoy then said" Nurse Anna are you and the Captain dating?"

"Well, look at the time I better get on board so that the Lt can bring me to the starbase. I have to go Dr. McCoy I will see you when I come back." Nurse Anna told her boss.

Back on the _Enterprise_ Kirk sat down in the captain's chair and folded the arm rests in. "Sulu, let's stretch this girl's wings. Warp six to the Talin system."

"Warp 6, sir," Sulu replied back.

"Engage," Kirk said and then there was nothing but stars.

Then the turbo lift doors opened and Dr. McCoy walked on to the bridge.

"Jim, Nurse Anna loved her roses," McCoy said to his friend with a huge grin on his face.

"Put a sock in it Doctor," Jim said to his friend and then turned his chair back to the view screen.

Meanwhile at Starbase 17, there was group was in the lost ships room, so they could see models of the Federation of Planets' starships of the past hanging from the ceiling.

One of Anna's friends Jackie came by during break for the Conference to ask if Anna can help her with an exhibit. Then Jackie then pointed to one of the ships. "Anna, that is the very first _Eexter _right there."

"Well done Jackie," Miss Anna said to her.

Then all of a sudden there was a huge bang and then lots of smoke filled the room. Then Miss Anna saw them, Klingons, and they were here on Starbase 17. She thought they must have transported here and then used some type of weapon to blow a hole through the wall.

"Captain, we have an incoming hail from Vice Admiral Hammersmith on Rigellian system," Uhura stated.

"On, screen Commander," Jim replied.

"Captain, Starbase 17 has been invaded by Klingons. We need the _Enterprise_ to go there and stop them, by any means necessary. "

"Yes, sir understood." Then the view screen went blank.

Sulu, set a course for Starbase 17. Warp 6 and engage," Kirk said to him.

"Captain, may I have a word with you?" Spock said.

"Of course Mr. Spock. Bones would you care to join us?" Jim asked him.

When they got into Jim's quarters Spock asked the question weighing on both his and McCoy's minds.

"Captain, is there something going on between yourself and Nurse Anna?" Spock asked.

"Yes, we have been courting each other for the last year and a half. I did not think it was serious between us, until a few minutes ago. I won't lose her like I lost Carol or David. Yes Spock, I will be able to keep a grip on this mission. If I don't you will take over for me and I will have no objection about it. So now then let's do this mission by any means necessary." Then Jim went back on the bridge.

Back on Starbase 17, Krell, who was a Klingon, pulled Nurse Anna up from her place next to the children who were visiting the museum were on the floor. And then he said "Hail the starship that just came into the system."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, we are getting a hail from Starbase 17," Uhura said.

"On the screen Commander"

When the inside of the starbase came up Kirk noticed that all of the displays of the starships models were on the ground except for the first U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Krell then stepped into view with Miss Anna who had a knife at her neck "Hello Kirk, I am so glad that the Federation sent you," Krell said.

Kirk, then saw Anna's face, he saw the fear in her eyes. He felt the anger rise in him, and almost let it come to a boil. It was then that he realized that he wanted to be with her forever.

"Krell release the women and children," Kirk told him in a firm tone.

"Not until I have the security codes for the data bases here. Then the screen went dead.

"Mister Spock, Commander Uhura, find out why the Klingons what the security codes for the data bases on Starbase 17 Scotty I need those transporters up and running now," Kirk stated to him. Scotty came up on the comm. " I am sorry captain, but the transporter coils are still broken, I am working on them as fast as I can. I also want to remind you that the shields are still up we won't be able to transport anyone off the base "I am aware of that Scotty, but if I am right Krell is still angry about that punch that I threw at him." Jim had just finished saying that when the bridge just shook from a photon torpedo blast that came from the Klingon war ship.

"Sulu, fire photon torpedoes back, and only target their weapon systems and life support systems."

"Yes, sir firing now, Captain. Direct hit! Their weapons and life support have been disabled ," Sulu said "Good, now disable shields, Scotty haw are we doing on those transporters?"

"All set Captain, beaming them to our ship right now."

"Captain, I found out what the Klingons are after. It seems that on Starbase 17, there are some data chips of the Genesis Device, is seems that their female Klingons and children are dying. So I would think that they want the data chips for the Genesis Device to stop any more Klingons from dying." Spock told Jim.

"Very good Spock and you too Commander Uhura."

All of a sudden McCoy came up to the bridge.

"Jim of all the gall, having all those children and women and Miss Anna brought down to sick bay. They all have minor injuries and Nurse Anna has a small cut to her neck." Bones said to Jim. "Well then what are you doing here? Go and treat them. I will be down as soon as I finish up here."

"Captain the Klingon war ship is going away. It is leaving out system," Chekov said.

"Good; Spock, Uhura upload the data chips on the Genesis Device."

"Yes, Captain." Uhura said.

"Mr. Spock you have the bridge," Jim said. Then he walked toward his quarters.

When he got inside his quarters, he said, "Lights."

Then the lights came on. He walked toward his dresser and opened a draw and then he took out a small black box. He opened it up and he saw his mother's engagement ring.

/You would have liked Anna Mom./ He thought to himself. Then he walked out of his quarters and went down to sick bay.

When Kirk walked into sick bay, a round of applause was given. The kids that were in the museum came and attached themselves to their legs.

Nurse Anna said as she walked toward the captain.

"Captain, I just wanted to say…" Then all of a sudden Jim took her in his arms and kissed her.

Then her friend Jackie said "Why don't you to just get a room."

"You will have someone like I do someday Jackie." Miss Anna told her.

"Not at this rate," she replied to Miss Anna.

Then the captain got down on one knee and asked, "Miss Anna O'Shay will you marry me?"

"Yes, Captain I will." Then he got up and put the ring on her hand and kissed her again.

9


End file.
